Lucid Dream
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by ObeliskX. Alexstrasza had always loved her brother a little too much. Rated M for strong Adult themes, NotSafeForWork. Contains Male!Ysera(Yserus)


**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft and all characters associated belong to Blizzard Entertainment. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

**Commissioned by ObeliskX**

_Commission slots open: 2_

_Request slots open: 1_

_**-Lucid Dream- **_

Alexstrasza had always loved her brother, Yserus; some argued that it was not healthy for the Dragon Queen to be that close to her sibling, but Life is her Aspect, and there was no life she loved more than her brother's.

She flew over the frozen continent on ruby wings, unaffected by the cold air or the frigid winds that otherwise cut to the bone of the lesser races that now frequented Northrend. There was a joyful hum rumbling in her throat as she crossed the great distance to her brother's realm; she flew faster and faster still, eager to see the verdant dragon who tugged at her heartstrings.

After a decent flight she finally saw the green, flourishing valley come into view and Alexstrasza dove straight down. It was always a welcome sight to see such greenery amidst the snowy tundra, but as much as the Dragon Queen loved all life, she landed somewhat violently and quickly changed to her mortal form, storming through the vibrant nature with a spring in her step.

In the glen ahead lay the sleeping mortal form of her dear Yserus; the Aspect of Dreams, the Emerald King, had the appearance deeply similar of a Night Elf, with an androgynous face. His chest was not too broad; he was slim and lean with purple skin and emerald hair, long ears and horns jutting out of his head. Normally wearing armour akin to his title, the Awakened Sleeper had shed it all save for his pants as he basked in the light on small bank of grass amidst the shallow lake.

Alexstrasza smiled at him as she quietly made her way to her brother. She took in his features, from the long hair down to his lips and down to the slight outline of his member down below, then observing his sleeping body. Her heart stirred excitingly and heat began suffusing between her thighs as she gently sat down net to Yserus and disrobed her clothes to tenderly caress that shimmering expanse of a chest.

It was supple and soft. Yserus' heartbeat was calm and even and his body was hot from the sunlight as well as in the physically appealing sense, the Red Dragon mused. She licked her lips as her gaze wandered as did her mind; she longed for his body against hers, his lips marking her skin and setting pleasure-receptors aflame; his organ – his cock, his rod of virility – to be inside of her in any which way and his hands to map out her body with insatiable hunger like a goblin would handle a treasuremap.

Yes, the Dragon Queen loved her brother all too much.

Gently glowing eyes blinked and tiredly found golden-crimson ones and the Dreamer stirred with a playfully wry smile on his lips. "Ah, Dragonqueen. What brings you to my emerald realm?"

The redhead softly laughed and lowered her head. "Can't a sister casually visit her dear brother without an ulterior motive?"

Yserus returned the smile and chuckled. "Of course, but you are far different from any sister, Alex."

"And you are far different from any brother, my dear." With those words the Aspect of the Red Flight stole the Emerald Aspect's lips in a scorching hot kiss: wanton, untamed, and affectionate beyond measure. She loved Yserus and he knew it well, for he too loved his sister; he would do anything – had done everything – for her and often dreamed of her since time long gone, often like this with her in his arms.

He gladly accepted all of Alex's affections and reciprocated them in kind. As the older dragon climbed on top of him, grinding her rear over his lap as she did, he hugged her close, her body pressed up against his own. The Dreamer caressed the Life-Binder's back and his hand slid down to cup the curve of Alex's rear. She hummed into his mouth, kissing him furiously as she amped up her advance, kissing Yserus' jawline down to the hollow of his throat with a draconic purr.

The emerald-haired Aspect let out a low growl as his sister lavished him. From underneath he tugged at his pants and kicked them off, his manhood free and standing proudly at attention between the fiery-redhaired dragon's buttcheeks.

It never took them long to skip to the good parts, as much as they adored foreplay – if anything, dragons could take forever with it, usually never seeing any point to rush it – but they were not like other dragons. The mutual heat frenzies they went into craved immediate action.

Alexstrasza, it seemed, was particularly into it today.

"Oh, Yserus…" Her voice was on the verge of a draconic growl as she raised her hips – revealing her fiery-crimson bush resting above her blushing petals dripping with excitement – and guided her brother's shaft inside as it obscenely spread her lips into familiar heat. She straightened, her bountiful breasts rising with each breath, round and firm. Dusky nipples capped her mounds and stood sweetly at attention. Her body, lithe and strong, showed the fruit of lifespans' worth of training and strength yet accentuated with feminine curves and softness overlaying the coiled muscles beneath. Her hair was an untamed mess of scarlet that flowed freely in the breeze and her eyes were wild and glowing, matching her lips which twisted in-between a tender smile and a predatory grin.

Oh the heat; dragons, fire-breathers, were constantly warm and the Dragonqueen was no exception. Her tight, wet channel had a vice grip over the Emerald Aspect's cock and the latter let out a low rumble in his throat as the scarlet-maned female on top of hit rolled her hips. She bounced, eager and horny, and clawed as his chest, pinned him down as she took control.

The Emerald Dragonshrine, a valley of quietness and the whitenoise of nature, was reverberated with the dragons' mating. The moans, the near-roars as pleasure ripped through them with violent, needy movements, alerted anything in the vicinity.

Neither cared – couldn't care.

Yserus dug fingers into the grassy ground. He writhed and twisted as he reached deep into his sister and felt everything she had to offer; the insane heat, the dreamlike, velvety inner walls and opening of her cervix, the wetness of her excitement that coated his length, it all drove him inside. Always had, always would.

How could he possibly look for a consort when he had Alexstrasza?

As if reading his mind, the Queen of Dragons leant down to steal a hungry kiss. "Oh, Yserus…!" she moaned into his mouth, nipping as his lips as she did. She was aggressive, putting all her energy into her hips as she rode the Emerald King's shaft. She moaned out loud, a litany, as it filled her up and stretched her out inside. She was quivering, muscles tensing and relaxing sporadically as she bounced. She drew blood from his lips, coaxed it from his chest as she rutting with the fiery, violent passion befitting a dragon and certainly the queen. It was becoming of her to be the one taking charge…

But the Dreamer was no slouch as many would believe. Attuned with Nature, Yserus willed forth plantlife from the earth; long vines crept forward slithering up on the unsuspected Aspect of Life—

"Oh my," Alexstrasza exclaimed as a vine prodded her backside. "Playing dirty, Yserus? That's so unlike you."

"Not as dirty as sneaking up on me in my sleep, my dear," he playfully replied, his vines continuously prodding the puckered, hidden star of the Dragon Queen's ass.

"An intriguing decision…" She shuddered and blushed hotly as she involuntarily slowed down. More vines sprouted from the earth, slithering up to wrap around her malleable mounds and brush against sensitive nipples and Alexstrasza ceased completely as she quivered and writhed at their mercy. The first vine stimulated her rear and poked slightly inside, causing the red dragon to mewl in pleasure from the teasing.

And then he moved.

Taking charge, Yserus gripped his sister's thighs and planted his feet down on the ground. Bending his legs, he moved his hips and thrusted into her sodden channel from below whilst the vines teased everywhere his hands could not reach. The red dragon let out a laugh that turned into a husky utterance of approval and clamped down on her brother's magnificent organ—

And the vine pushed, wriggled, and slipped inside past the tightening ring of muscle of Alex's ass.

She moaned, the sound husky and exciting, and allowed the nerve-endings of her pleasure-receptors take it all in – much like she did right now through two orifices – as she rode her brother.

Yserus thrusted furiously beneath her, hitting sweetspots and straining inside of her. His body, warmer than the midday sun in summer, glistened with sweat in the light and it trickled down to the earth below. For all status as the Sleeper and watcher of the Emerald Dream, he had the raw strength of a warrior and pounded into the red dragon above him, fuelled by lust and love for her. He needed Alexstrasza, wanted her, just as she did him, and his every waking thought and dream always came back to her.

He twitched and utterly trembled. Velvety wet heat enveloped him and pleasure that raked at him was strong enough to shake the Emerald Dream itself. With the way his sister moved above him, writhing in pleasure from him and the vines and his never-ending love for her the knot pressure threatened to unravel. He breathed in, long and heavy, and swiftly pounded into her.

A union of litanies erupted through the dragonshrine. The Life-Binder threw her head back, submitting herself to the pleasure as she convulsed and wriggled, unable to control herself. The Emerald King below her bucked and thrashed, melting into his own orgasm and his sister's heated body as he climaxed. Even as he came, throbbing and unloading inside wet heat, he could not stop moving his body as if possessed. He scratched Alexstrasza's back and bit into her collarbone as he prolonged their zeniths of pleasure. He milked himself inside of her as she gushed and squirmed, taking in everything he had to give even if it would yield nothing.

As strong as their love was, they had ensured that there could be no offspring between them, but that did not stop them from acting like there was a chance. Sexually aggressive still, Alexstrasza rolled her hips and rutted against her brother's lap, desperate to feel him as much as possible.

The verdant valley fell into silence, the draconic roars fading away upon the wind. The vines retreated back into the ground as the Dragon Queen fell into her brother's embrace, tenderly reciprocating it and kissing Yserus' face. "I love you, brother."

"And I you, sister." He lapped at her collarbone and nuzzled into her as he caressed her back. "Feeling sated?"

"For the time being," Alexstrasza replied. She chuckled buried her fingers in emerald tresses. "I have been entering these cycles a lot more as of late. I don't know why, but I can't ignore the desire." She laughed again and stole a quick kiss: soft, brief, and chaste. "Forgive your overbearing older sister."

"You are forgiven," Yserus said and kissed her again, playfully nipping at her bottom lip as he did. "But sneak up on me in my sleep again and I won't go easy on you."

"You are always sleeping, dear brother."

"Exactly."

She smirked down at him. "Would it be better if I woke you up with a kiss?"

"That's what I had in mind." He nuzzled her throat. "Rest with me? The sunlight is quite warm today."

Alexstrasza tipped them over and they landed softly onto the grass, basking in the light. She closed her eyes and let them both rest in each other's arms. "Naturally, my dear."

**Fin**


End file.
